Grounded
by ddogirl
Summary: "JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO GO TO ONE MORE OF YOUR FROZEN HIDEOUTS LOOKING FOR YOU I WILL KILL YOU!" Uh-oh, What did Jack do this time? No slash just a family drabble. Might continue if people want me too and if I get in idea (either out of my head or by request). Might be a home to other one-shots as well, not really sure yet. Rated T for language.
1. Grounded

**So here's a little random one shot that popped into my head. Its sorta-kinda based off a fic I saw were Father Winter, Jack's dad, grounded Jack for something. I don't remember the name of the fic, but kudos to you Mister/Misses author person. No, I'm not giving up on my other story, I just try to write and get all sad when the number of reviews stays at 6 for weeks, I get all sad and just read angsty stuff, so yeah. Enjoy!**

The guardians were sitting in the lounge of the north pole for there yearly meeting. It had been 5 years since Pitch's defeat, but they still had the meetings, even if only to chat about (or argue about in North and Bunny's case) their work. While the rest were chatting away, Jack just sat in his usual spot (farthest from the fire), looking distantly, as if pondering something he did, and not sure about whether or not it was a good idea.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO GO TO ONE MORE OF YOUR FROZEN HIDEOUTS LOOKING FOR YOU I WILL KILL YOU!"

With every word Jack's eyes widened in fear There was a big burst of flame as jack whispered

"Crap."

The guardians were too in shock to do anything as they watched a girl with flame-red shoulder length hair and a death glare in her forest green eyes directed quite of obviously at a very frightened Jack.

"DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU DID!? MOM IS _SO _GONNA KILL YOU!" said the thoroughly pissed red head.

"It's not _that _bad." Jack said nervously.

"Not that bad? NOT. THAT. BAD! Its not even winter yet there!" she exclaimed. Jack hung his head.

"Its October. That's_ almost _winter." Jack said pleadingly.

The red-headed girl sighed as she tried to calm herself down. After a few seconds she spoke through gritted teeth, her index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Its. Was. ISRAEL. IT. DOESNT. SNOW. IN. _ISRAEL! PERIOD!"_

She sighed.

"Well come on. Mom sent me to get you after all, not yell at you. That's what _she's_ gonna do when we get home."

Jack sighed and mumbled something as the girl grabbed his wrist, and with a burst of flame, they were gone.

The guardians just stared at the spot the pair had stood, to shocked to do anything. Finally Bunny broke the silence.

"Who the _hell _was that?"

"I do not know Bunny. But she does not seem like threat. Seems more like big sister, da?" North said

"Wha- Big sist-" Bunny stuttered. "She bloody kidnapped 'im!"

"I think North is right Bunny. She was talking more like a big sister scolding a little brother than an enemy. And he obvioiusly knows her." Said Tooth.

Before anyone else could say anything, a burst of flame appeared as it had before, with the strange girl appearing. Without Jack.

"Mom said you guys probably want to know what all that was about, since Jack never tells anyone anything unless he has to. So, if you have any questions, shoot."

At first nobody could speak, but the four eldest guardians quickly recovered. North spoke first.

"As you say, we would like to know what that was all about."

"Includin who you are shiela, if ya don't mind" Bunny said.

The girl just smirked.

"Well, North's question will make more sense if I answer Bunny's question first. I'm Maria Blaze, seasonal of summer and Jack's older sister."

"Told you" North whispered to Bunny. He just rolled his eyes.

"Our mom is Mother Nature. We have two older siblings, Jenny, the spring seasonal, and Adam, the fall seasonal and our oldest sibling. Jack started a blizzard, in Israel of all places, and I was sent to get him. Usually Adam gets him, since he can, more or less, stand the frozen places Jack likes to hang out in. But since Adam and Jenny are spreading the seasons in the Northern and southern hemi-spheres, respectively, I had to go find him, Not exactly the funnest thing in the world for a summer spirit."

"Find him for what? Is he okay?" Tooth inquired.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I think he'll be fine. He just grounded."

The guardians eyes widened a little.

"How can you get the boy to stay in one place to even be grounded?" North said. The others were wondering that themselves, as they all knew Jack was not one to stay in one place for very long. Maria just smiled at there reactions.

"_I_ cannot. Mother, however, can. She's pretty much the only on he listens to. He'll be stuck in his room an Mothers Palace for at least a week." she said.

"What do ya mean _at least_ a week?" said Bunny. Maria smirked.

"You know, I think Jack's wrong. You can't be a Kangaroo, they're much smarter than Bunny's, and that question doesn't exactly promote intellect."

"Yep. They're related." Bunny grumbled.

"If he hasn't stashed enough stuff in his room to keep him occupied, he'll end up getting in trouble in some insane way and being grounded longer. But he'll probably stop being grounded around November 17th, that's pretty much the longest Mom can let Adam extend autumn. Well, I should probably go help Adam deal with the blizzard. See ya."

After that day, the guardians finally understood why Jack would suddenly 'disappear' after strange occurrences in weather. And honestly, they were all _very _glad for the break.

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are extremely appreciated**


	2. Sugar High

**So I decided to make this a home to the random one-shot plot bunnies in my head. I'm really excited for this one because it is the first single chapter I've ever written thats over 1,00 words, so yay! Enjoy!**

North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were all sitting in North's lounge chatting about their work peacefully. Jack hadn't shown up for their monthly meeting, so they just figured he was grounded. Everything was calm and fine, until an unfamiliar wind swept through the window. Although the guardians were used to the icy northern winds carrying their newest member, Jack Frost, they were greeted by someone else, a boy who rode the western wind. The boy was similar to Jack in build, but several inches taller, and he had orange-brown hair and eyes that looked like a leaf in Autumn. But that wasn't the strangest thing about the scene. The strangest thing would be the frantic look in the boys eyes.

"Hi I'm Adam, Jacks older brother you haven't happened to have seen him in the past couple of hours, have you?" He said hurriedly, a slight desperation in his voice.

The more or less shell-shocked guardians shook there heads, causing Adam to curse silently under his breath.

"Why? Is something wrong with Jack?" asked Tooth.

"No, he's fine. That's not the problem." He said, then turned around and flew out the window. But before he jumped off the window sill, he gave them 5 words of warning they would not do well to forget.

"Never. _Ever._ Give Jack sugar."

**A few months later**

Jack was sitting in his usual no-where-close-to-the-fire-spot in North's office as he watched the large man work on his latest toy design. He gazed longingly at a near empty plate of cookies by the fire.

"North, why do you always keep them over there?" Jack asked.

North followed his gaze then smiled.

"I think you can get up off your behind to grab cookie, Jack."

Jack huffed.

"I would, 'cept you always keep them too close to the fire."

North nodded in realization, then grabbed the last cookie and handed it to Jack.

"Elves are very bothersome, but they make very good cookies, da?" North said as Jack devoured the cookie hungrily. Jacks eyes lit up as he finished the cookie.

"OhmygoshNorththatwasthebestthingeverwhydoesnooneeverletehaveanythisissogoodoohIjustgothtisgreatideatoplaywiththeelvesseeyabye" Jack said in a rush as he flew out the door **(for those of you who couldn't understand that I will provide translation and will continue to do so in bold whenever Jack talks like this-Oh my gosh North that was the best thing ever why does no on ever let me have any this is so good ooh I just got this great idea to play with the elves see ya bye)**

Norths eyes widened as he remembered the conversation he had a few months back with Jack's oldest sibling. It was time to call the others, because if another seasonal couldn't catch Jack around the world, North couldn't catch Jack in his workshop.

**A few minutes later**

Somehow the other guardians managed to arrive at exactly the same time, Tooth and Sandy flying in through a window and Bunny hopping out of one of his tunnels. Tooth was the first to speak.

"What's wrong North? Is Pitch back? O my gosh where's Jack? Is he okay?"

North smiled sheepishly

"No Toothy, Pitch isn't back, and about Jack well..."

Jack took this as an opportunity to fly in and unknowingly answer Tooth's question.

"OhhiToothandBunnyandSandyhaveyouguyseverhadcookiesnoofcourseyouhavehowcoudntyouhavetheresogoodivehadjusttwoandivenevertastedanythingbettertheredelicous  
Ican'tbelieveMariaandAdamandJennywontletmehaveanythey'resogooddoyouguysknowwheretogetmoreohIknowthekitchen!" **(Oh hi Tooth and Bunny and Sandy have you guys ever had cookies of course you have how could you not have there so good I've had just two and I've never tasted anything better there so delicious I can't believe Maria and Adam and Jenny won't let me have any they're so good do you guys know where to get more oh I know the kitchen!)**

Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth's eyes widened as they realized that North gave him sugar. North just shrugged sheepishly and called for the yeti's to lock down the pole before Jack could escape to MiM knows where.

"I'll get Mother Nature you guys get Jack away from more cookies?" suggested Bunny. The others nodded in agreement and flew/walked/jumped-into-tunnels towards their various assignments.

**With Bunny**

Bunny hopped out of one of his tunnels into mother nature's beautiful garden. It was full of every plant that exists, that will exist, and has ever existed. In the center of the garden, there was a crystal clear lake with a young Women standing next to it. She had long, ankle-length black hair and bright teal eyes that shown with beauty and danger to any who hurt those close to her. She was none other than Mother Nature.

"Mother Nature! We _really_ need your help!" exclaimed Bunny.

"Let me guess. You gave Jack sugar?" she asked

Bunnymund nodded and the young women sighed

"I've already sent for my other children. They're in the living room the four of them share to keep things they all own, like the table tennis table they're playing on"

Bunny was surprised that the strange people known as the '4 wilds of nature' were playing something like table tennis. Seeing his expression, Mother Nature explained that elemental table tennis was _very_ different than normal table tennis. The 3 eldest seasonals flew into the room.

"Aster has given Jack cookies" Said Mother Nature

"For the recard, I didn' give 'im the cookie, North did." Bunny muttered.

Adam sighed

"How many?" He asked.

"Only two when I left." Bunny said "But 'e was also on 'is way to the kitchens when I lef' so who knows how many 'es eaten now."

"And the world is now doomed." Maria said under her breath. Jenny glared at her.

"Is the Pole secure?" Jenny inquired.

"Yeah, North pu' it inta lockdown mode after me an' the other guardians got there. We'll need to go through mah tunnels ta get out" Bunny said.

Maria snorted. "We have ways to travel other than flying you know. Did you not see the bursts of flame and random appearing and disappearing when I first met you?"

"Bu- wel, um, then, why can't Jack?" Bunny stammered. Maria just rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't know how, his powers haven't completely developed yet. The kid is barely three hundred years old."

"Oh. Well, whatevah jus' come on." He said before disappearing into his tunnels.

**Back at the Pole**

Everyone winced when they heard the crash as they rushed to the Kitchen, knowing all too well who the culprit was. North, Tooth, and Sandy's eyes widened as they saw the remnants of the kitchen. Every thing was covered in mis-matched patterns of frost and cookie dough, the candy-cane colored oven was smoking. It was total chaos, Yetis trying to preserve order, Jack running around eating cookies and blasting things, while the elves. Well, no one knew what side the elves were on.

Jack saw them and flew up and over them, knowing he wouldn't get more delicious pastries if he was caught. And with his sugar-powered speed, they didn't stand a chance. Flying into the globe room with Tooth, Sandy and North right behind him, Jack made it just in time for his siblings and Bunny to appear.

"OhhiMariahiJennyhiAdamiwonderiftheguardiansknowaboutthatthingyouknowthatthingythingohcrapnowtheyknowtheresathingyoohdoyouguyslikeookiesihadabunchoftrays  
ofcookiesIdon'tknowhowmanywhydoyouneverletmehaveanythey'resodeliciousohyournotgonnaletmrhaveanymoreareyouOOOOh!IDEA!" **(Oh hi Maria hi Jenny hi Adam I wonder if the guardians know about that thing you know that thingy thing oh crap now they know theres a thingy ooh do you guys like cookies I had a bunch of trays of cookies I don't know how many why do you never let me have any they're so delicious oh your not gonna let me have any more are you OOOOh! IDEA!") **Jack exclaimed as he sped off from his flabbergasted friends and family.

"Ho-how many did he have?" Jenny asked.

"4-" everyone sighed in relief. "-dozen." said North, giving everyone a terrified look in their eyes. Bunny was the first to speak.

"Were doomed"

**Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are extra appreciated! :)**


	3. Sugar High Part 2

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated I've just been kinda bummed lately. Then I looked at reviews, views, follows, and favorites.**

**9 reviews.**

**433 views.**

**10 friggin follows.**

**And 6 favorites. *Hyperventilates and faints***

**1 hour later..**

**What are you talking about, I'm not excited at all.**

**Anways, I've decided to change Maria's name to Ember because it sounds better for the summer seasonal's name. I may or may not change previous chapters.**

**Last chapter**

_Bunny was the first to speak._ _"Were doomed"_

"Ok let's split up into two teams of two and one team of three, that way one of the three of us is with every team, since we've known Jack longer. The teams are North and Ember, Sandy and Jenny, and me Bunny and Tooth. Everyone pick a direction, and hope he doesn't almost start the next ice age. Again." Said Adam.

With that in mind, the three teams were off.

**With Sandy and Jenny.**

Since both of them could fly, and do so relatively quickly, Sandy and Jenny flew to the higher and farther away areas of the workshop. Following the trail of frost and destruction, the quickly found the room Jack had gone into. There eyes widened at Jack's 'idea' and quickly realized this was war. And they were screwed.

**With Adam, Bunny, and Tooth.**

"I think ah can smell the ankle bittah." Bunny said, sniffing the air. "He's near the attic on the other side a' the workshop."

With an impressed look from both Adam and Tooth, the group followed Bunny, who occasionally sniffed the air to keep them on track. Within a matter of minutes, they found the room Sandy and Jenny had found, gaping at the hugeness of it, with no hope of survival.

**With Ember and North.**

"Ve vill search downstair places. He vants us to go to attic, iz trick."

"He's functioning on pure sugar. He doesn't have the capacity to some up with something like that."

"Iz my vorkshop. I know places he likes to go."

"Predictable much? And anyways, I've known him longer, he'll hide in higher areas!"

As the heated argument between the two continued, the pair grew more and more anxious. Soon enough, the surprisingly strong elemental just lifted up the not-so-jolly man with a (_completely _manly) squeal of terror from said man. So, to the attic the went. And what they found... well, you read the last two sections, didn't you?

**And that's all for tonight folks. Just kidding, I won't leave you with such a short chapter, even if it means giving up what would be an epic cliffy.**

**In the dreaded room.**

Fourteen eyes stared up at the millions-nay, billions of snowballs aimed directly at their faces. And with an evil cackle and a crazy smirk, they rained down upon them all.

And then, just like that, It was all gone. sixteen eyes blinked. Ten in confusion. Two in sympathy. Two in fear. And Two more in pure, extreme, bloodcurdling rage.

**_"FROST!"_** Ember screeched. Jack barely had time to think before his spirit sister literally turned into flames in her fury. And so he did what anyone in that situation would do.

**F. **uck

**E. **verything

**A. **nd

**R.** UN.

Although for the record he flew. Ahh, technicalities.

Curses and pleads for mercy were heard ringing around the workshop. Then, as everyone found their way into the globe room, a loud thump was heard. As they walked in, they were greeted with the sight of an unconscious Winter spirit and his still very pissed older sister. After convincing her to not murder him, although she was very reluctant to do so, the three seasonals left, as they still had duties to preform and they knew Jacks sugar rush will have worn off by the time he woke up.

**3 hours later**

Blue eyes flickered open.

"Uuuuunnnngh. What happened?" Said the still drowsy Jack. "the last thing I remember was starting to eat a cookie"

After explaining to him the horrors that had occured, they all agreed to _never, ever _speak of this again. Thus, the great cookie incident was over

**Sorry it's so short. I just couldn't bring my self to change it. It will probably be a while for me to update, my evil cousins are over. They're not that bad actually, just super hyper active. But maybe.. if a I get, saaaay, 5 more reviews... I may be inclined to distract them with a ps3 while I write... :)**


End file.
